


A Welcome Surprise

by Singingpeonies



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mentions of Violence, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singingpeonies/pseuds/Singingpeonies
Summary: He is in her space for a second before he is gone and T'Challa is between them which is an entirely new scenario that just barely startles her. He’s standing tall between the former lovers not as a King but as a lifelong friend of both that has firmly choosen a side. Just as W'kabi had.





	A Welcome Surprise

When the dust settles Okoye knows in her heart she is finished with W'kabi. The love she once felt for the strong and gentle man fading away with every moment of Killmonger’s regime. She didn’t know who this man was. So consumed by vengeance and hate to turn on his friend. To turn on Wakanda. To draw a blade to her. 

Even now, months later, as he begs on his knees for her forgiveness and presents her with another arrangement of flowers, she can not abide his apologies. She can’t even bare to look at him without feeling the urge to vomit or to impale him on her spear. She tells him as much and W'kabi rises. Okoye meets his eyes fiercely finding fury looking back at her.

“You are not the man I loved…” She can’t finish her dismissal of him for his mouth forcing itself onto hers and his hands on her.

He is in her space for a second before he is gone and T'Challa is between them which is an entirely new scenario that just barely startles her. He’s standing tall between the former lovers not as a King but as a lifelong friend of both that has firmly choosen a side. Just as W'kabi had.

“You will leave now. And the next time you are here and out of line I will not hesitate to stand idly by while my General tears your spine out with her bare hands.”

Okoye hears a Dora behind her clear her throat to cover her chuckle. The Kings words implying despite his stance that he’s protecting W'kabi from her and not the other way around.

They watch him glare at them both furiously before storming off guarded by the Dora that had accompanied T'Challa into the room. T'Challa does not settle. He’s vibrating with fury at his former friends audacity. His back is to her but Okoye knows his eyes are closed praying for to Bast for the strength not to chase W'kabi and beat him senseless.

Slowly Okoye lifts a hand to her Kings shoulder. 

“My King…” She speaks quietly so as not to startle him. He turns to her quickly and grips her hand. She’s struck by how warm she is in his presence even more so heated by his touch. 

“Forgive me my intrusion Okoye but I saw him…” He trails off before his fury can build.

“It is an honor to have The King protecting me.” She can not resist poking fun at him. “So glad you didn’t freeze.” 

His laugh is full and sudden and he tugs her hand in the direction of his personal gardens before letting her go. They’ve been spending more and more time together. Not as General and King. Or Dora and Panther. But as the friends they once were. Laughing and chatting amicably. It feels good to be with him. And that thought jars her. She can not fall in love with the King. It is a Cardinal sin for a Dora to love the King beyond the scope of as her ruler.

“You are distracted Okoye.” The words are soft and teasing. “I am listening if you wish to talk.”

She smiles at him sadly.

“I can’t say what I want to Your…”

“Stop. I am not your King here. I like to think that in these moments recently, we have been friends again. Tell me what troubles you.” He’s so close voice a low rumble in her ear.

“As my friend…” She takes a deep breath and looks him in the eyes. “I should hope you would return these feelings I have developed for you.” His face lights up and Okoye can feel it in every part of her. “As my King…you know that it can not be.” She rushes before he gets any endearing romantic notions.

“As your friend Okoye, I do return your affections. And as your King as well.” He says leaving no room for discussion.

He has her hands on his own. Slowly he brings them to his lips and brushes kisses to her fingers in reverence. By Bast is this what seduction felt like. She hadn’t felt this sort of slow burn in ages. Her times with W'kabi had always been about quickness. Using each other for satisfaction. There was no tenderness. Not like this.

“For some time I have waited for you to give me this permission. I did not want to overstep, for I value your friendship more if that is what you wish.” T'Challa pressed kiss to her palm and wrapped an arm around her pulling her to him.

“But…my wish is that you would let me have you Okoye as my friend, my lover, and my General. I wish to love you the way you deserve. Worship this warriors body. I am tired of waiting.”

The words are quiet but firm as the arm banding her against his body and she found herself pulling his head to hers for a deep kiss. Okoye opens her mouth to him and found that her knees could in fact weaken. 

“Take me to your bed T'Challa.” She said quiet and strong once breathing became a necessity. “Make me feel your love. I’ll give you mine.”

He lifts her into his arms and carries her to his room where he shuts the door with a resounding click. “Show yourself to me.” He says depositing her on his bed and taking a step back. She notices his hands are clenched at his side holding himself in check. He is allowing her to have control. 

Letting her drive this as fast or slow as possible. She strips efficiently. Moving to the center of the bed she looks over at him beseechingly.

“You promised me worship T'Challa.” She said and held a hand out to him. He reaches for her and settles beside her. 

“And worship you I will.” He swears. His hands trace maddening patterns all over her skin leaving fire in their wake and slickness between her legs. When he is good and done touching every part of her body he rises removing his own clothing before settling over her and using his mouth to follow the same path his hands had making Okoye moan without restraint. 

“T'Challa…” She gasped as his mouth latches onto her most intimate place. His tongue lapping and fingers sinking deep inside stretching her and making her see stars. 

“Let me please you…” He growls and sucks her clit into his mouth sending her hips off the bed with a cry and a gush of her juices that he drank greedily. “I will spend every day pleasing you if you respond to me this way.” He’s still pumping his fingers inside her taking good her juices and coating his cock.

He braces over her and sinks the broad head inside of her. She gasps. Its more than she is prepared to take. His lips murmur reassurances like. “You’re so beautiful…feels so good…you’re taking me so well my Okoye.”

The way he calls her his has her gripping his waist with her legs and she tilts her hips toward him taking him even deeper. He mutters a curse and flips them eyeing her body over him greedily.

“Take from me.” He commands. The order has her dripping more around him and she braces her hands against his chest before she sinks down onto him taking all he has inside her. It’s slow going. She is indulging in how full she is of him. Not just sexually but her heart. And how many years they wasted on others. 

She speeds up after a while riding him deep. His mouth is all over her skin growling words of worship as promised. Using his mouth on her breast teasing and bringing them both closer.

“T-T'Challa…” And he looks up at her. Head thrown back and taking her pleasure from his body. He surges forward and pushes her to her back hips snapping against her. All control is gone. He hold one leg wide open against the bed and the other over his shoulder. That is what does it. 

She cums loudly and in their native tongue, praising him and Bast for the pleasure. He does the same as her wet heat becomes impossibly tighter. 

He kisses her reverently even as he pumps himself inside of her. She laughs when he pulls away the sounds squishy and opulent. He hurries to her after getting a warm bowl of water and a towel to clean them both. Once done he sets it aside and pulls her to him.

“This was not how I saw the day going.” He says playfully tangling their fingers together

“A welcome surprise?” She has to ask. 

“Enye ndiyathemba ukuphinda. My Okoye.” She beams at him.


End file.
